


You're the Only One Who Really Understands Me

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Tentacle monster with impostor syndrome/their therapist
Relationships: Tentacle monster with impostor syndrome/Their therapist
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You're the Only One Who Really Understands Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
